Ciel's day off
by CSMichaelis
Summary: "Who are these little ones and what have they done with my children?" Ciel Michaelis is having a particularly difficult day, nothing seems to be working. Sebastian has a suggestion that just might work for both of them. No flames


"Stop it both of you!" Ciel shouted, he stood between Rowan and Vincent.

"Mommy, started it!" Vincent accused pointing to his younger brother.

"Did not. Vincent did!" Rowan glared at his brother.

"I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it, it's over, go to your rooms, I'll call you when you can come out. Don't talk don't scream, I don't want to hear it. " Ciel demanded watching his sons walk up the stairs.

After they were out of sight, Ciel dropped onto the chair,he had yelled so much his head was beginning to ache.

"Ciel, are you alright?" Sebastian asked kneeling beside him.

"Do I look like it?" He snapped.

"No, you seem to be having a difficult day. What can I do to make you feel better?"

"I just -I don't know what's gotten into the children lately, I've been constantly saying

"No, don't do that ' 'Stop it, give that back to your sister,Rachel, that's not a toy. Who are these little ones and what have they done with my children?"

"My dear Ciel, you know how much I love you, if you need some time to yourself, I don't have to see Father this afternoon. You and I could most certainly find a way to unwind. Perhaps a day out would do you some good."

"I'm not taking them anyway like that. Even Angelina and Kathryn are-" No sooner had he said their names, both babies began to cry. Ciel groaned as he began to push himself up.

"Ciel,stay where you are, I will handle everything." Sebastian kissed him before tending to their daughters. Ciel sighed.

He was just beginning to relax when he heard Rachel scream and begin to sob loudly. He growled in frustration and got up to check on her.

The young princess was in the parlor lying on the floor next to an overturned armchair.

"M-Mommy!" She shrieked reaching out to him. Ciel immediately lifted her up and held her.

"What happened?"

"I-I w-was playing and then- then I ran into the chair and it fell over and I am scared and I feel sad an-and i need my mommy!" She choked out, her arms wrapped around Ciel's neck.

"Are you hurt?"

"My-head is hurting me M-mommy, I am afraid!"

"It's alright, I'm you hit your head on anything?"

"N-No."

"So then it hurts from you crying, you're going to have to calm down now." He tried to comfort the child.

"I-I c-can't I-I am an afraid Rachel."

"How many times have I told you not to play with the chair, I need you to listen when I tell you something." Ciel said.

"Do you st-Still love m-me m-mommy?"

"Of course I still love you. You just have to be more careful."

"Young Master, are you alright?" Tanaka asked softly.

"No." Ciel said honestly.

"Would you like me to take miss Rachel for a while?"

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Certainly not. We'll go have some time to calm down and then play some games. How does that sound little one?"

Rachel sniffled and nodded as Tanaka took her. Ciel returned to the sitting room where he found that Sebastian and set up a daybed with a stand close by. In his hands, Ciel saw the goblet used for feedings and a box of assorted chocolates.

"What's all this?"

"The beginning of your day off. You shall be able to lounge in here where it's quiet until this afternoon when I've arranged for you,lady Elizabeth and Alois to spend the day doing whatever it is that your heart desires. Should you wish to go out, you're free to do so. If you simply wish to enjoy your day in here, I will make sure you are not disturbed."

"I can't do that, the children -"

"Will have myself, as well as the servants. Please my love, allow me to do this for you." Ciel smiled and crossed the room Sebastian placed the objects on the table and met Ciel half way. He picked up his mate and carried him to the daybed where he sat him down and offered the goblet to his mate. Ciel took it and Sebastian knelt behind him beginning to rub his shoulders . The young demon sighed once again, this time contentedly.

"You don't have to do this."Ciel said enjoying the moment.

"I want to, it is one of my most favorite responsibilities, to care for you, you should know that by now. It hardly seems fair to me."

"What?"

"You my love have given me six beautiful children, each day since their birth, you tend to their needs and feed us. You get so little in return, bringing children into the world is not easy by any means. While you suffered through it, you are entitled to this. Most of all, I do it because I love you so much, having a family and caring for them as you do can be draining there is no doubt." Ciel sipped from the goblet.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes Ciel?"

"Thank you."

"No my disobedient little dog, I should thank you. For all that you are,everything that you do. I am happy to be at your side and proud to call you my mate. Our puppies mean the world to could I find a better mother for my children, Only you my dear Ciel are capable of handling such a title. It's your turn to be cared for, I intend to do just that. You are everything I could ever want."

"Charmer." Ciel said as he sipped again.

"I realize I ask this often, however, is it working my Ciel?". Ciel smiled.

"Yes." Sebastian wrapped his arms around his mate and cuddled him.

"Then perhaps I should give you more days off."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes my love?"

"If I did go out,would you be alright?"

"Certainly."

"If you're hungry while I'm gone-"

"we'll be here young master. We've done it before, we don't mind." Ciel looked toward the door to see Finny and Mey-Rin.

"There now, that should bring you some comfort. I shall feed the children and you should try to enjoy yourself offered him a piece of chocolate.

Ciel turned his attention back to his servants and thanked them for dismissing them.

As Ciel found himself in his mate's arms, he knew he was loved beyond anything he could ever have hoped to be. Sebastian was good to him, that he wouldn't deny. It astonished the young demon that after all he had put Sebastian through, clearly no love had been lost between them. Sebastian had taught him many lessons, attempted to guide him as a human, how to control his abilities as a demon. During Sebastian's illness, he had shown Ciel the fear of losing someone very dear to him. Ciel was no stranger to the feeling. Of everything Sebastian had shown him,the lesson he was most grateful for was unconditional love.


End file.
